cresiafandomcom-20200213-history
Isant Gassta
Name: Isant Gassta Race: Human Location: [[Tyrros|'Tyrros']], Caheb A former Master Cartographer of the Calishem Guild of Cartographers, Isant fleed Calishem over 20 years ago in fear of his life and settled down - quite accidentally - in Tyrros. He liked the location and has stayed there ever since. In Tyrros Isant is best known for his shop there: the Mapmaker Gassta's Emporeum which deals in practical use maps of the surrounding areas and of the Kiloui Desert in it's entirety. Maps are Isant's life and passion and while he is already quite old and wealthy, he will probably keep his shop operational as long as life essence allows him to breathe. Well, he does have three assistants in the shop but none of whom are yet competent enough to continue the business as is. Isant has no living relatives whatsoever but rumours do say that he has made a testament that gives his wealth and the shop to one of his assistants by the name of Gaynor Weimar whom is usually seen as the best apprentice Isant has. Isant is a shrewd and cunning businessman and uses the lack of competition to his advantage which shows in profits. However, anyone who pays top coin for one of Isant's maps, do get high accurate and high quality maps that are drawn with water resistant inks on top quality parchments that will stand the test of time. Isant no longer travels himself on map making quests but uses either his assistants or outside hired help to aid in making completely new maps. One of the local guides - by the name of Liff Qapar - is a frequent helping hand and gets good coin from Isant as Isant has learned to trust the woman. A man of many merits, Isant is still haunted by his past that hides an unsolved feud with an unknown former colleague. Isant Gassta was once a renowned and respected Master Cartographer map maker in Calishem being a proud member of the Calishem Guild of Cartographers but had to eventually flee the land fearing for his life as he had fallen into disrepute with the leaders of the land regarding some maps allegedly drawn by him. Isant believes he was back-stabbed by one of the other cartographers in the guild who had forged a map making it look like one of Isant's work. The culprit is yet to be found. The wrong map resulted in the deaths of 19 men and women seeking an unknown location near the northernmost border area of Calishem and Caheb. One who died - a young man by the name of Masau Calishem - was the brother of Waru Calishem - the present day king of Calishem. As a result Isant was ordered to be executed but successfully managed to escape just in the nick of time by accomplishes never to be found and only known by Isant. The incident has prevented Isant from ever returning to Calishem but in the back of his mind he still dreams of resolving who betrayed him and thus returning the honour to his good name in Calishem where he is discredited and considered a traitor. Category:People Category:People from Caheb Category:Cartographers Category:People from Tyrros